Ordinary Day
by Kay9
Summary: A short song fic, Trory


I don't own any of these characters, sadly they all belong to the WB.  
  
Ordinary Day By Kay  
  
  
  
"And thus with a kiss..I die."  
  
Rory felt his lips on hers, longer then they should have been. They were being watched by their teachers! It was not a time to make out! She pinched him.  
  
"Ouch." Came his fevered reply, but he removed his lips and well.died.  
  
************************************************  
  
"I saw that!" Lorelai said later on in the car.  
  
"Saw what?" Rory asked innocently.  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes, "As if you don't know." But then she chuckled. "That death kiss was a little longer than it should have been."  
  
"I have no idea what it is that you are talking about."  
  
"Right. Oh, by the way. I convinced your grandparents to let you off the hook on Friday." Lorelai parked the car in front of their house.  
  
"Oh, good. I'll have to tell Tristan tomorrow." Rory jumped out of the car.  
  
"Where's he taking you anyway? He must have something special planned to be taking you out on a Friday evening." Lorelai followed Rory towards the house.  
  
"He hasn't told me yet actually. And it is out anniversary."  
  
"Big occasion."  
  
Mother and daughter clambered into the house.  
  
"Goodnight Mom." Rory said heading to her room, "It's been a long night, need sleep."  
  
"Yeah, that kiss really took all the energy out of ya!" Lorelai laughed when she saw Rory's surprised face, "Goodnight."  
  
************************************************  
  
Rory stomped to her locker the next morning. And she really did stomp. She was in a bad mood, no a dreadful, horrible, appalling, dire, shocking mood. And her locker refusing to open didn't make matters any better, just worse really. It was another ordinary day at Chilton.  
  
"Stupid, stupid." She angrily kicked her locker resulting in a very stubbed toe. "Ow! I hate you!" She spat at the locker.  
  
"Mary, Mary.Are you talking to yourself again?"  
  
Rory's head jerked up, she glared. "Don't get me started Tristan."  
  
"Need any help?" Tristan asked after a moment, taken back by her rage.  
  
"No." There was a pause. Then, "Yes." Came the defeated answer.  
  
Tristan spun her lock with the memorized combination, the locker opened. "Bad morning?"  
  
"I woke up late, the coffee maker broke, and then we didn't have enough time to stop at Luke's." Rory reached into her locker and grabbed the books she needed.  
  
"Ah, you're on coffee with drawl. Now everything comes clear."  
  
Rory looked up into Tristan's bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry I snapped at you before."  
  
Tristan leaned over and kissed her on the nose, "No hard feelings. Come on the bell's going to ring any second." He closed her locker door and grabbed her hand.  
  
"My Mom saw it." Rory said as they walked down the hall together. "Which means other people did too."  
  
Tristan laughed, "Lighten up Mare. My excellent acting will only improve our grade."  
  
"Good thing I pinched you. Who knows how long it would have gone on."  
  
"And I still have the bruise to prove it." Tristan stopped before they reached the classroom doorway and turned to her. "This should cheer you up a bit." He swept her up into his arms and kissed her passionately, when he let go they were both out of breath.  
  
"I thought we agreed not to do that in school." Rory said breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah, well I couldn't help myself." Tristen shrugged as the bell rang. "Come on." He said and they both entered the classroom.  
  
Rory sat in class, smiling as she felt Tristan's eyes on her back. She always knew when he was looking at her, a sixth sense. Her mind wandered as she though of her boyfriend. But her was even more to her than that, Tristan was Rory's best friend too. They had been together for five months now, five glorious months. And it all started with a PJ Harvey concert.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Never, never. I am never going anywhere with you ever."  
  
"You know, these tickets cost me a fortune." Tristan said angrily.  
  
"They cost your daddy a fortune." Rory said becoming seriously annoyed.  
  
"I don't even know anybody else who's even into this stupid guy." Tristan was also getting annoyed. Why wouldn't she just say yes?  
  
"PJ Harvey's a woman." Rory began to walk away. He didn't even know that PJ Harvey was a woman? Real swift. She stopped when she felt him grab her books. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You'll get them back when you agree to go with me." He knew he was stooping low but he did it anyway.  
  
"You're pathetic Tristan. Keep the books. I'm leaving." Rory was about to turn when Tristan stopped her.  
  
"Wait, Rory." He handed the books back to her. "I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I'm acting like a complete jerk."  
  
"Yes, you are." Rory said frustrated, "Look Tristan, I really thought we had something going here. I mean.I thought we were friends."  
  
"We are." Tristan said desperately . "Then start acting like one!" Rory cried.  
  
"I can't Rory, I can't."  
  
"Why?" Rory searched his face for answers but found none.  
  
"Because I don't want to be friends with you!" Tristan exclaimed, he saw Rory's hurt expression but kept talking. "I can't be friends with you because.because every time I look at you my heart stops, my knees go weak and it's hard to breathe. That's why."  
  
Rory stared at him. Not saying anything at all. She remember his words, 'I like someone else...' Had it been her all along? In the back of her mind she knew she wanted to be  
  
Tristan ran his hands through his hair, had he really just told her all that? "Rory, you make me want to be a better person. And more than anything I want that and you." Tristan said precariously. Why wasn't she saying anything? Just say something, please. "Say something."  
  
But Rory didn't say anything, instead she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "So, it's hard to breathe huh?"  
  
A smile appeared on Tristan's lips, "You knock the wind out of me Mary."  
  
"It's Rory." But she smiled too. "So when is this concert?"  
  
Flashback  
  
So now Rory spent all of her days with Tristan. She liked it that way.  
  
'Just a day, just an, ordinary day  
  
just tryin' to get by  
  
just a boy, just an, ordinary boy but  
  
he was looking to the sky and  
  
as he asked if I would come along  
  
I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for  
  
And like a shooting star he shines, and he said'  
  
Rory was torn out of her reverie when the bell rang. She stood up and gathered her books.  
  
"You were a little out of it during class today." Tristan's voice said from behind her.  
  
Rory smiled and turned around, "Just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
  
  
'Take my hand live while you can,  
  
don't you see your dreams lie  
  
right in the palm of your hand'  
  
  
  
"Coffee." Rory replied, "You."  
  
Tristan raised his eyebrows, "Really? Good thoughts I hope."  
  
"Always."  
  
  
  
'And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
  
though they did not feel  
  
for I felt what I had not felt before  
  
and you'd swear those words could heal and  
  
as I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine  
  
and I know he's no stranger  
  
for I feel I've held him for all of time and he said'  
  
Tristan took her hand, as he always did, when they walked out of the classroom. He entwined his fingers with hers.  
  
'Take my hand live while you can,  
  
don't you see your dreams lie  
  
right in the palm of your hand'  
  
"We're still on for Friday right?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yeah, I got out of dinner with my grandparents. Mom helped."  
  
"Good." He could finally tell her he loved her on Friday. Finally.  
  
'Please come with me, see what I see  
  
touch the stars for time will not flee  
  
time will not flee, can't you see.'  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Rory asked curiously  
  
"You'll see." Tristan smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Oh, please tell me!" Rory stuck her bottom lip out and pouted.  
  
"Have you been taking lessons from your mother?"  
  
"How could you even say such a thing? I know how to pout!"  
  
'Just a dream, just an ordinary dream  
  
as I wake in bed  
  
and that boy, that ordinary boy  
  
was it all in my head?  
  
and he asked if I would come along  
  
it all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door  
  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said'  
  
She wanted it to be perfect, the mood, the setting. Rory wanted to know where they were going so she could finally yell him that she loved him. Finally.  
  
'Take my hand live while you can,  
  
don't you see your dreams lie  
  
right in the palm of your hand'  
  
Suddenly Tristen stopped in the middle of the hall and turned to her. He pulled her into his embrace and just held her. "Don't forget about me on Friday, okay?"  
  
"Never."  
  
'Just a day, just an ordinary day  
  
just tryin' to get by  
  
just a boy, just an ordinary boy  
  
but he was looking to the sky' 


End file.
